El Cielo de Sharlin
by Arielwii
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic. Este a tenido muy buenas criticas en DZ. El primer cap esta en Script, pero los proximos estan en narrativa. Por ahora solo tiene 2 cap. Trama: trata sobre una pony que busca resolver un caso que le afectara toda su vida. Es para persona de criterio formados ( pero por ahora lo pueden leer sin problemas ya que no presenta nada hasta ahora)


Real Wealth... un reino muy distinto a el de Equestria, en donde en un principio abundaban las riquezas que poco a poco se fueron agotando.  
Este reino junto con sus pueblos y ciudades fueron cayendo en decadencia y en malas conspiraciones entre ellas Vandalismo, Narcotráfico, alcoholismo, homosexualidad, lesbianismo y Prostitución entre otras.  
En uno de estos pueblos vivian una pequeña familia de ponys, los cuales estaban conformados por una Pony terrestre (Winie Love) y un Unicornio (Karter Sky) , los cuales tenían una pequeña unicornio de 8 años como hija llamada Sharlin Sky ,y aun ella no tenia su cutie marck.

Era una familia muy unida, aunque para subsistir en un lugar tan pobre el Padre de esta familia estaba trabajando con mafiosos, es decir andaba en malos pasos, pero todo esto lo hacía con tal de darle una buena vida a su esposa e hija.

Todos los días este salía a buscar el sustento diario, mientras que su esposa se quedaba en casa a hacer los quehaceres y a cuidar a su pequeña Hija, aunque a veces Winie también apoyaba en ciertas movidas criminales a su esposo.

Ellos ya habían pensado en mudarse a otra parte, ya que ellos querían que su pequeño retoño creciera en un lugar mas noble y seguro. Pero los gobernantes de ese reino no permitían salir a nadie, ya que el reino estaba rodeado por un campo mágico que no dejaba salir.

Sharlin era una potrilla muy alegre y amaba mucho a sus padres, aunque ella no sabía que era lo que hacían sus padres para traer el sustento diario... pero toda esta felicidad cambio y se transformó en una pesadilla en un momento:

Era una noche como cualquier otra, en donde se encontraba Sharlin y su madre ayudándola con los deberes de la escuela. Al rato regresa el padre de la familia con alegría ya que volvería a ver a los seres que el mas quería en ese reino.  
K (Padre): Buenas noches familia, papá esta aquí- decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Las dos ponis le recibían con alegría, abrazos y Besos.  
W (madre): Oh querido, te estábamos esperando para servir la cena.  
K: y que cenaremos Hoy?.  
W: Tu plato favorito, albóndigas de arroz, rellenas con zanahoria.  
K: AWWWW YEEEAAA, por eso me case contigo.- responde con alegría.  
W: voy a servirles la cena... Por que no me esperan en la mesa?.  
K: Ok, vamos Sharlin, unas barrigas llenas nos esperan.

Dicho esto se retiran a la mesa y después de un rato regresa Winie con la cena servida y se disponen a comer.

Después de quedar satisfechos, se ponen a conversar los tres asta que alguien toca a puerta.  
K: yo abro - se para Karter a abrir la puerta.-

Al abrir Karter la puerta, este toma un susto al encontrarse con su jefe y otros dos ponis que lo secundaban.  
K: UH! hola jefazo... eh?... que que lo hace venir por aquí a estas Horas?.  
JM (jefazo de mafia): Oh solo vengo a visitarte y a saldar una cuenta.  
K: cuentas?!.  
JM: Si, cuentas...  
K: oh si si claro pase... .  
Prosiguen a entrar los tres visitantes.  
K: querida tenemos visitas! -Grita Karter y Sharlin curiosamente va a ver quiénes son.  
Sh (Sharlin): Papá, Quienes son?, y porque van vestidos como empresarios?.  
K: EH... Sharlin, amor porque no te vas a dormir, Si?- Le responde con una sonrisa disimulada.  
Sharlin hace caso a su padre y se retira a su habitación sin antes despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.  
JM: que bonita hija tienes...seria una lastima que algo le pasara.  
K:Que que quiere decir co con eso?- pregunta Karter asustado por las palabras dichas por su jefe.  
JM:Oh nada olvida lo que dije.  
K:eeh... si...  
En eso se presenta la esposa de Karter:  
W: Uh!... Hola... señor...a a que se debe su visita?- Pregunta nerviosa.  
JM: no se preocupe señorita, solo vamos a saldar una cuenta... una cuenta muy costosa.  
K:Eh eh eh, si tomen asiento.  
Se sientan los tres ponis en la sala a conversar, mientras tanto Sharlin en su habitación se disponía a rezar... y después de rezar se acostó en cama y se durmió.  
Después de Unas horas Sharlin siente que se asfixiaba lo cual la despierta y ve que de la sala provenía humo y un olor algo extraño  
( han quemado alguna ves Cabello, bueno un olor así)

Sharlin baja a ver que pasaba y queda impactada y traumada al ver las imágenes que había visto:

Su padre ensangrentado con un orificio en la frente y empezando a arder en llamas. Y su madre sobre su padre, muerta con varios orificios de Bala por todo su cuerpo.  
Sharlin se acerca y les dice  
Sh: pa pa papá?... ma mamá?... estan?  
Sharlin da unos pasos hacia atras, y de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas  
Sale de su casa desesperadamente en llanto dando gritos.  
Los ponis vecinos escuchan y ven a la pequeña potrilla llorando fuera de su hogar, y ven que de su casa salia Humo.  
Los vecinos forman un escando y acuden a socorrer a la familia.  
Todo fue impactante cada ves las llamas iban consumiendo cada ves mas el hogar de sharlin.  
Lo único que ella hacia era ver como se consumía su hogar, con sus padres dentro, y llorar descontroladamente.

Dia siguiente:  
Los bomberos habian llegado tarde. Ya de la casa de Sharlin solo quedaban cenizas y escombros.  
Sharlin no durmió en toda la noche y muchos ponys intentaban consolarla y otros ponis periodistas solo querían obtener su primicia.

Un oficial aparta a la multitud y luego se acerca a la potrilla  
OP (oficial de policía): bien... se como te sientes... es muy difícil perder a tus padres...  
Sharlin rompe en llanto descontroladamente  
OP: tranquilízate... ven... vamos- el oficial toma de la pata a la pequeña potrilla y se la lleva a la patrulla.  
Sharlin se controla un poco y pregunta:  
Sh: a a -*Snif*- a donde me llevan?-  
OP: a tu nuevo hogar... temporal.  
SH: a donde? *snif*  
OP: al... orfanato... pero primero tenemos que hacer paradas en otros lugares.  
SH: bien,,,- le responde Sharlin con lagrimas en sus ojos.


End file.
